


Extracurricular: a Life Is Strange PWP AU idea

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Just a strange little idea that I hadn't seen here before: what if most of the girls we know and love in Life Is Strange were actually teachers at Blackwell and Max was crushing on all of them?





	Extracurricular: a Life Is Strange PWP AU idea

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my Tumblr page but thought the idea was amusing enough that I'd spread it here, too, mainly because I've never seen anything like it in the fandom and it made me laugh.
> 
> Tumblr page is [ehc-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://ehc-on-ao3.tumblr.com/) in case you're interested.

So, this is pretty much a PWP idea. PWP, if you're not aware, stands for "Plot? What plot?" and denotes a work that's pretty much just a smut-fest. No deeper meaning, no hidden messages, no morals at the end of the story. In fact, a lot of PWP works clearly lack morals!

The idea I had was simple: keep Max a student at Blackwell but make all of her targets of amorous infatuation teachers rather than peers. Here's how I have it broken down:

Max “Never Maxine” Caulfield - 18. New student at Blackwell Academy. Something of a loner, doesn’t quite fit in with her peers. Is discovering she, apparently, likes girls and, much to her quiet dismay, has a major thing for mature women. Is easily distracted in class. Why?

  * Miss Chloe Price - Chemistry teacher. Looks rather dashing in her jeans, boots, and short-sleeved button shirts that show off her ink and muscles. Though she seems lax in attitude, knows when to knuckle down and get serious. Sometimes seen butting heads with Principal Wells. Hot as hell.
  * Miss Victoria Chase - Photography teacher. Always put together. Seemingly cool and aloof. Fantastic eye for photography. Has a habit of wearing skirts that hover just on the border of indecency. Hot as hell.
  * Miss Kate Marsh - Art teacher. Also gives private music lessons. Friendly, sweet, always has a positive thing to say. Very encouraging. Was the first to call Max cute. Hot as hell.
  * Miss Rachel Amber - Theater teacher. A firestorm of energy. Acting is her passion and it shows. Is always available after classes to chat with students and give advice on anything and everything. Loves finding students who have a passion for the arts and Max is very passionate about photography. Hot as hell.
  * Miss Dana Ward - Physical Education. Is well-aware of the “lesbian gym teacher” trope and embraces it wholeheartedly. Is fun and easy-going, and can spike a volleyball over the net or dunk a basketball with relative ease. Fit as all get out. Hot as hell.
  * Miss Juliet Watson - AP English teacher. Worked as a journalist for a while before discovering her true passion: teaching. Now seeks to broaden her students’ horizons with both, how to write and write well, and pointing out just what Shakespeare was really talking about. Hot as hell.
  * Miss Brooke Scott - World History teacher. Extremely detail-focused and doesn’t suffer foolishness in her class. Hardly anything ever phases her but, for the love of all that’s holy, don’t call her short. Locker room scuttlebutt says she practices yoga, is incredibly flexible, and has the entirety of the Lesbian Kama Sutra memorized. Hot as hell.

Poor Max. Perpetually distracted by all her super-attractive teachers. Might actually be in danger of losing her scholarship, which would be a damn shame because she's super sweet and talented as hell. Can’t have that, right? And, it’s not like she’s a bad student. Just unable to maintain focus because of all those rampant thoughts running through her head at all times of the day. So, it’s for her own good that all her teachers conspire with one another to see her after class for some one-on-one tutoring, ostensibly to see if they can bleed off some of that wayward attention and get Max to refocus her attention on her academics.

I give anyone out there permission to run with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on Worthy and 13, promise! In fact, working on 13 has really helped a couple things along in Worthy, too, so I'm hoping to re-pick that one up soon. I just wanted to share this silly idea with the world, first.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strange Learning Methods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196595) by [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure)


End file.
